


Перед советом

by helgatrush



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elves are not fragile!, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Вечер перед советом Элронда глазами Леголаса.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 4





	Перед советом

**Author's Note:**

> Главное - поменьше пафоса.

\- И чего он на меня так взъелся? - спросил Арагорн, снимая с перевязи меч и вешая его на гвоздик над кроватью. Леголас посмотрел на него снисходительно, но сказал только:  
\- Он - сын наместника, - помолчав, он добавил: - А ты - король Гондора.  
\- Ещё не король, - Арагорн нахмурился, но Леголас был рад этому. Сейчас, задумавшись о судьбе всех наследников Исильдура, Арагорн не будет задавать вопросов.  
Эльф немного ошибся: вопрос Арагорн всё-таки задал, но не тот, которого Леголас боялся:  
\- Ты куда? - спросил он, когда Леголас, подтянув сапоги, направился к двери. Тот остановился на пороге и оглянулся:  
\- Погуляю, - сказал он, подумав, и вышел.

Послом быть тяжело, но это то, к чему папочка приучал с детства, и в Гондоре Леголас бывал довольно часто. И с сыновьями наместника Гондора был знаком.  
Правда, он успел забыть, что люди быстро растут, и маленький мальчик, которому Леголас делал кораблики из коры, сейчас остался где-то далеко-далеко в прошлом.  
\- Эй, остроухий, - довольно грубо окликнул его сидящий на ступеньках Боромир, и Леголас вздохнул. Это была единственная эмоция, которую он себе позволил.  
\- Называть остроухим эльфа в эльфийском городе немного неразумно, - сказал он, садясь на пару ступенек выше Боромира, и улыбнулся, чуть наклонив голову: - Не находишь?  
Боромир нахмурился и отвернулся. Леголас видел, что сына наместника весьма напрягает его общество, но уходить не собирался.  
\- Ты ведь помнишь его? - спросил Леголас, помедлив, и с удовольствием увидел, как дрогнули плечи Боромира. - Помнишь, - утвердительно произнёс он и вытянул ноги так, что слегка задел носком сапога сидящего Боромира. Это был не пинок, нет - Леголас слишком долго работал с людьми, чтобы пинать того, кому просто хочется вскрыть горло кинжалом. Это вышло случайно, но Боромир резко обернулся и посмотрел эльфу в глаза.  
Тот невозмутимо пожал плечами:  
\- И я помню, как ты приезжал к нам с братом.  
Он замолчал, но его взгляд сказал Боромиру о многом. В том числе, напомнил о том, как он, нескладный восемнадцатилетний подросток, подглядывал за Арагорном в эльфийских купальнях, и как Леголас вывел его оттуда за ухо.  
\- Странно видеть теперь такую ненависть.  
\- Да что ты можешь знать о ненависти? - Боромир вскочил со ступеньки, на которой сидел, и быстрым шагом ушёл, почти сбежал, походя задев Леголаса коленом. Наверное, в отместку за неудачный тычок.  
\- Да-да, - задумчиво сказал Леголас ему в спину, - Главное, побольше пафоса.

\- У этих людей такое обострённое чувство справедливости, - прошептал Леголас, неслышно подкрадываясь к стоящей у окна Арвен Ундомиэль. Дочь Элронда смотрела в окно одного из залов Серой Галереи, где хранилась память о войне рубежа эпох. Вернее, хранились уцелевшие вещи, потому что кто-кто, а эльфы на память никогда не жаловались.  
\- У людей обострённое чувство всего, - улыбнулась Арвен, оборачиваясь. - Я им очень завидую.  
Леголас едва не присвистнул, но ничего не сказал, только пристроился у другого края рамы.  
Он знал, что у Арвен острее, чем у других детей Элронда проявлялась эта тяга к людям, и ему было немного жаль, потому что эта упрямая девочка точно уйдет путем смертных, и её красота, тень красоты Тинувиэль, уйдет с ней вместе.  
\- Смотри, кажется, сейчас подерутся, - сказала она, указывая кивком на окно, и Леголас, прищурившись, посмотрел в зал.

В зале было слишком тихо, да и эльфийские тренировки, которые Арагорн проходил - сколько уже? Тридцать лет? Больше? - помогали слышать не только шаги Боромира и его дыхание, но, казалось, даже мысли. И эти мысли Арагорну ой, как не нравились.  
\- Положи меч, - тихо сказал он, не отрываясь от книги, которую взял в личной библиотеке Элронда. Боромир, еще только протянувший руку к обломкам клинка, недовольно покосился на сидящего в тени Арагорна, но руку не опустил. - Не под твои пальцы.  
\- Под твои, что ли? - ощерился Боромир и, глядя только на Арагорна, сжал ладонью рукоять.  
В тишине с хлопком закрылась книга.  
\- Нет, - спокойно сказал Арагорн, и Боромиру почудились слышанные сегодня от Леголаса интонации. - Под руки Исильдура, а он, если ты не знаешь, умер.

\- Подерутся, - азартно сжала кулачки Арвен, но Леголас коротко качнул головой.  
\- Напьются, - сказал он спокойно и отлепился от стены.  
\- Совет в полдень, - крикнула ему в спину Арвен. - Папа будет недоволен, если они не появятся на совете.  
\- Так пусть запрет винный погреб, - проворчал Леголас, но Арвен его, к счастью, не услышала.

Ровно в полночь Леголас вышел из комнаты. Он наведался в покои, отведенные для приехавших на Совет людей, но ни постель Арагорна, ни узкая койка Боромира так и не были расправлены.  
Вздохнув, Леголас направился на поиски.  
\- Мы будем править вместе! - услышал он и, поморщившись, тронул виски невесомым прикосновением пальцев. Хотелось оказаться дома, в своей вырубленной в толще скалы комнате, где тепло, тихо, и нет никаких людей. - Мы будем вместе королями Гондора!  
Эльф неслышно подошёл ближе и тронул склонившего голову на плечо Боромиру Арагорна за колено. Тот привычно пробормотал что-то, вроде "Милый, не сейчас", но тут же вскинул голову.  
\- Совет в полдень, - холодно напомнил Леголас. - Для тебя, Боромир, я уже позвал твоих людей, а ты... - он взял Арагорна за шиворот, - В койку.

\- С тобою будет мой меч! - воскликнул Арагорн, вставая на одно колено перед хоббитом, и Леголас усмехнулся, прикрывая ладонью лицо: "Да-да, побольше пафоса!" Но тут же улыбка пропала с его лица. Со своего стула поднялся Боромир. Он встал рядом с Арагорном, почти прижимаясь бедром к его бедру, и Леголас с каменеющим лицом поднялся со своего резного кресла:  
\- Я пойду с вами.


End file.
